Warrior of Zeus
by hero of all
Summary: Percy was abandoned by everyone and when all alone, Zeus takes him. He trained to be the perfect warrior, assassin and everything else. Aided with the blessing of Chaos and Pontus, can Percy save Oylmpus and deal with his past at the same time? No slashes
1. Chapter 1

All rights go to Rick Riordan.

Chapter 1

It had been 100 years since I had touched the ground. I was the champion of Zeus and his adopted son for about 300 years. Apparently the gods were yelling about what to do to stop Gaia and Kronos. Then my dads voice rang in my head "Come to the throne room, time for you to meet the pathetic immortal heroes and the gods."

I sighed and obeyed, I knew this day would come, getting angry would do nothing. In fact this was my closest to showing emotion in a long time. I put on my sky blue and golden armor with a long dark robe of midnight black under it, I also had a mask connected to a hood that I always wore. The armor was important because it cover everywhere, so they could never guess my Achilles spot. I used riptide and stromos as my weapons, I had learned every type of sword fighting ever created and I was as unpredictable as the wind when it came to fighting. When the Throne room doors opened, every eye was on me.

Alex, immortal son of Poseidon sneered "I don't see how this is the warrior that will save us if he is scared to show his face."

If anyone had said that I would be calm and collected, but Alex the reason I lost Annabeth and my friends said that. So I did what anyone would do, stick riptide under his throat and cut a tin line, showing him that I could've cut him to pieces. Zeus laughed and created a throne on the opposite side of him. I bowed and sat at my throne as it started to rise up. I looked at the other gods. Athena was staring at me, trying to figure me out. Hera and Hestia both shook my gloved hands and I nodded respectively to them. I knew I would have to talk as everyone was waiting for me to do.

I spoke in an icy, cold voice that you could feel power off of. I said "I am the warrior of Zeus; do not talk to me unless it has to do with the war. Of course Alex replied with "Is little mask man afraid of talking too? Pitiful."

I didn't have to do anything this time because Zeus let a huge bolt 2 inches away from Alex and said "You will speak to him with respect; he could kill everyone in this room, even me."

Then Alex replied shakily, still not recovered from almost being blasted to bits, "Why doesn't he take over and why does he bow?"

"It's called respect foolish boy, anyway, Viper, can you defeat Gaia and the titans while the campers at the roman camp and camp half-blood defeat monsters and the gods typhoon, Hades Olympus, immortal heroes and minor gods the giants, ok?"

Even Athena looked shocked "How is Viper supposed to defeat titans and Gaia?" she said while pointing at me.

"I am blessed by Chaos and Pontus, it will be easy. After I'm done with the titans and Gaia, I'll defeat the Giants and then the more powerful monsters like Drakons."

Zeus looked satisfied but I stopped him "Gaia and Kronos are bound to learn from their mistakes, we are underestimating them too much with this straight forward plan. I will go tonight and spy at Mount Oryths; if they are poorly defended I will attack."

Zeus looked a little shocked that I had talked this much, but there were more important matters at hand, like ensuring the gods rule. As I jumped down 30 feet to the floor, Alex stood in front of me with his sword drawn the immortal campers circling me. I saw familiar faces like Annabeth, Will, Travis, Katie and many more. So I jumped over Alex and when he was turning around, sent a roundhouse kick to the face and jumped on Blackjacks back, ready for what tonight might bring as I will infiltrate the Titans base.

**AN**

**Read my other stories if you like this one. What I'm trying to do is let out good ideas and posts them. Review or PM for any questions or comments about anything, you can PM me about my other stories as well, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

All rights go to Rick Riordan.

Chapter 2

I crept past the guards, sinking in the darkness from my blessed cloak from Hades; I had done him a favor when I started to be the Son of Zeus. Another title of mine was Prince of Olympus, everyone on Olympus knew, but outside of that, no one. As I passed Iapteus throne room, I saw no guards and knew that this was time to strike. I leapt from beam to beam, climbing window cells and marks left in the stone, weathered by time. No one had bothered to fix it because why would anyone be up there anyways? He was sitting in his chair, creating battle plans. I changed my cloak color to white as I jumped down. Half shoulder cape billowing; as I popped out my hidden blade and sent him to the void. I closed his eyes and spoke quietly in Latin "Requiem in Pace."

I knew I would be discovered soon and instead of creping across Mount Oryths to Hyperion's throne room, I would get rid of Prometheus. I heard bells ringing and cursed as I knew I had been discovered. I fled out the window as pitiful monsters tried to fire arrows, but the closest they got was only 5 centimeters. I whistled and my faithful friend, Blackjack, came and flied next to me about 15 feet in the air as I jumped as I high as I could and Blackjack lowered himself directly under me. As he flew to Olympus, I sharpened my arrows as I thought why their compound was so poorly defended, it was an ambush like on the Princess Andromeda, and a spy was behind this ambush. When I got to Olympus, I was tired out from 7 Drakon and 100 storm spirit attacks. When I got there I made sure that Blackjack was ok before I went to the Throne room to report on my mission. When I stepped in I noticed that Father was tense and that the immortal campers were still here. The Immortal campers started shaking each other awake as I commanded the winds to lift me on my throne. Alex sneered and said "Oh great, the spy probably got no info, I told you, and you should've sent me-"

"Quiet." I spoke quietly, but it carried over the huge Throne room.

"I ended Iapteus and got his plans for battle, I would've killed more titans and gotten more information, but we have a spy, it was an ambush for me."

All the gods but father looked at me worriedly. "What do you mean ended Iapteus, his immortal he'll come back, even if he has to wait a million years, he will come back?"

I glared at her, after she tired to hold my gaze and flinch, did I answer. "Lord Chaos granted all my weapons the ability to send immortals to the void, the endless space of nothing.

Everyone was scared and then Annabeth leaned forward and spoke "You sound filmier, have we met before?"

"Shut up." I replied.

Alex rose, "Don't talk to my wife like that, and you're probably working with the titans, that's the only way you'd be able to get inside without dying."

The old Percy would get mad, but I wasn't Percy, I was Peruses, or Viper. I replied with a yawn. "Answer me when I'm talking to you, ugh-"

I had shot an arrow a centimeter from his throat, connected to his pulled up collar, slamming him against the wall and effectively shutting him up. I took off my mask and threw it at him, knocking him out. My hood was enchanted by Hecate; it would cast a shadow over my face except for my piercing, powerful, ice blue eyes. I stood and spoke "Father, I am weary, I will retire to bed. In the meantime, you should get all our allies, Roman and Greek to Olympus and set up defenses here and in the lobby, good night."

With that I jumped down and blended in with the shadows, took back my mask and arrow and fell into bed, wondering why I was so tired after such an easy mission.

**AN**

**I need to pick his girlfriend and romance for this story; I hope you make it unique like Aphrodite or some other god that is hardly used. If you like this story, look at my others PJO and if you're a fan, IC stories; I will try to update, but I will be busy, so no promises. Review and vote on who it should be and what you think, and only one person please in your vote. Thank you. **


End file.
